detentionairefandomcom-20200215-history
The Council
The Council is the main antagonistic force of Detentionaire. The mysterious Council consists of five members and has beeb first seen in "The Dance Part 2" as shadowy figures. Council Members His Eminence *Main Article: The Leader A semi-humanoid creature known only as "His Eminence" was accidentally freed from a state of suspended animation from inside of the pyramid by Alexander Nigma and, after leaving Alexander to die trapped inside the Pyramid, marked four of his best students with special Marks that would pass down to generations. He founded a cult around himself in plans of reopening the Pyramid at all costs, manipulating people in order to get what he wants and hiding some bits of truth to appeal to the current Council members. Cassandra McAdams *Main Article: Cassandra McAdams Cassadra McAdams is the de-facto leader and figurehead of the Council. In addition to being the mother of Kimmie McAdams, she is also the CEO of the corporate conglomerate of Mann, Wurst and Finnwich as well as the maternal granddaughter of one of its founders, Elizabeth Mann. While the Serpent acts as the muscle and Fateous Mann - as the brains of the Council, Cassandra plays a role of a woman with money: she funds all of the Council's operations, including those directed towards world domination, and expects to see a profit from her plans. Fateous Mann Fateous Mann first appeared in "Escape from Fort Nigma", where the other members of the Council picked him up from the airport. He appears to be the group's resident hardware specialist, attempting to recreate The key stolen by The Red Tatzelwurm and later on attempts to implant a chip in his head to extract the Key's locationDetentionaire TV series: Season 3, episode 6 - "All That Taz". The Serpent Main article: The Serpent Li Ping, reffered to as "the Serpent", first appeared in "The Dance Part 2" as a shadowed figure that grabbed Vice Principal Victoria's arm to take her to the Coral GroveDetentionaire TV series: Season 2, episode 13 - "The Dance Part 2". He was properly introduced at the pyramid chamber as he fought Blue Tatzelwurms off to protect the Council members. He first confronted Lee Ping when he stole the key from Lee's bedroom, after which the two of them numerously faced each other off, beginning the run of mutual rivalryDetentionaire TV series: Season 3, episode 9 - "Bed Bugged". The Serpent runs a downtown casino called The HydraDetentionaire TV series: Season 3, episode 10 - "The Hydra". Acting as the bodyguard of the Council, the Serpent often does the 'dirty work' for them, since he appears to be the most physically trained member. He is the one responsible for spying on the Ping family, notably Lee, although that interest in them is mostly personal Detentionaire TV series: Season 3, episode 12 - "Corndog Day Afternoon". In season 4 the Serpent becomes a much more prominent antagonist, with his actions actively affecting the plot and some of characters' development. Kerrigan Kerrigan first appeared in "All That Taz". She seems to be the group's software expert. She has a strong hatred for Fateous Mann and regularly doubts that his plans will ever succeed. She was the one who told Cassandra that The Red Tatzelwurm had taken the second key based on information from Veronica Victoria's files. Trivia *Judging by the way Mrs. Ping reacted to Lee's sketches of the Council members, she might know at least the basics about the Council and their plans. *Finnwich actively opposes the Council. *Three of five members of the Council (ss. Cassandra McAdams, Fateous Mann and Li Ping) are the descendants of the original MWF's founders. *The base for the Council's meetings is located in Mrs McAdams' mansion in the secret hideout. Gallery Devil 004.JPG Devil 001.JPG Photo 2.png Photo 1.png The council 2.JPG The Council.jpg The Serpents Necklace.JPG|The Serpent's Tatzelwurm Necklace Lych 004.JPG The_council.jpg Pyramid_scheme_member_in_coma.jpg Cassandra's brother is mad.jpg 111.PNG Devins 044.PNG Devins 043.PNG Devins 042.PNG Devins 041.PNG Cassandra MacAdams.jpg Detentionaire 52 flashback.PNG His Eminence.PNG New Bitmap Image (3).png Overlord.PNG The Council.jpg The Serpent.jpg Unamed Female Council Member.JPG S91029-222133.jpg|Mission's failed S91028-232411.jpg|Alfred Ping's journal contains MWF's council photos S91028-232422.jpg|Closer look of His Eminence in the shadows References Category:Antagonists Category:Prank Category:Groups Category:Council Members Category:The Council Category:Antiquis Triangulum Category:A Nigma High Category:Characters Category:Scientists